


【二世事件簿】 午餐與推理［埃爾梅羅教室]

by scarlett_cosmos



Category: Lord - Fandom, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_cosmos/pseuds/scarlett_cosmos
Summary: ✯在平安夜的午餐時間，史賓、格蕾與費拉特談起了關於那個人的事情。
Kudos: 5





	【二世事件簿】 午餐與推理［埃爾梅羅教室]

在連日的風雪之後，倫敦在平安夜的早晨終於迎來近期的第一個晴天。

好天氣讓火車並未延遲太久就駛進了國王十字車站，在熙攘的人群中，一個帶著兜帽、提著大皮箱的年輕女子跟著一起下了車，她順著熟悉的路徑往前，很快地就見到那個在車站出口等待著她的男子。

她遲疑著並沒有馬上迎上前去，直到那個青年轉過頭來發現她——笑容點亮了那張年輕俊朗的臉龐，他大力地揮手，叫喚她的名字。

若是格蕾的家人看到了這一幕不知道會有多驚訝，那個總是躊躇著不敢伸出手與周邊的人產生聯繫的羞怯少女，坦然地落入費拉特・厄斯克德司敞開的懷抱裡，並且露出了非常安心的表情。

「好久不見，格蕾！」  
「好久不見，費拉特。」

驅車回到公寓的路上費拉特就像往常那樣喋喋不休，追問著格蕾旅途中的見聞，格蕾說的每一個句子都能再引發三個問題，灰髮女子想仔細解釋的時候卻又被打斷。

「還是等等午餐時再說好了！不然格蕾又得重頭說起啦。」

格蕾沒有絲毫的不悅、反而不自覺地微笑起來——不按牌理出牌的青年是她日常生活的一部分，在獨自一人的旅行結束之後，在不是故鄉的首都有著某個迎接她回來的人讓格蕾罕有地感到雀躍。

費拉特所駕駛的Jeep Wrangler對於倫敦百年的典雅街道來說簡直像是誤闖玫瑰溫室的亞馬遜食人花，更別提車身還被它那腦迴路異於常人的主人噴得五顏六色、貼滿奇怪的標語與貼紙，上路的時候幾乎每個行人都會回頭多看兩眼，格蕾卻異常地喜歡，這輛車令她聯想到從未去過的美國西部、在一望無際的遼闊公路順著星河一路前行的美麗意象。

費拉特的住處離時鐘塔並不遠，他拎著格蕾的皮箱帶著她走上公寓前的台階。從外觀看不出來裡面住了兩個魔術師——甚至看不出住的是兩個大男孩，因為整幢公寓異常地整潔，格蕾以前從來沒有看過這個地方如此乾淨過。

「路西安先生花了很大的力氣在保養哩，」費拉特眨了眨眼睛，「我們都害怕訪客出其不意的拜訪——鞋子脫這裡就可以。」

「舊的鞋櫃你們扔掉了嗎？」格蕾問，那個新櫃子還聞得到木頭香氣，一左一右擺著風格不同的男鞋。  
「嗯啊，壞掉了，」費拉特不自然地聳聳肩。「史賓砸爛了他，不過不能說我沒份，他是想阻止我。」  
「噢。」格蕾說，不知道這個情況該說些什麼比較妥當，她反射性地拉緊了帽兜，但是費拉特很快又恢復了輕快的語氣。

「沒事、沒事，我已經說好了，聖誕節都是我的。來吧，快進來！我已經聞到午餐的味道了。」

他把皮箱隨意地放置在客廳的角落，朝著廚房的方向大喊：「我們回來了！」

廚房裡傳來瓶罐碰撞的聲音，史賓・格拉修葉特圍著圍裙探出頭來：「進門的時候我就聞到味道了好嗎。」

「啊哈哈，我還想說調味料不知道會不會干擾你的嗅覺！」  
「你在說什麼啊，別小看獸性魔術。何況先不說別人，唯獨你的氣味我可不會認錯——格蕾妹妹的也一樣。」

被點名的格蕾跨出一步上前，即使如今史賓已經成長成一個不會像大型犬一樣控制不住嗅聞本能的成熟青年，但與曾經魂牽夢縈的女孩只隔著半隻手臂的距離還是令他忍不住紅了臉。

對方的反應讓格蕾彎起嘴角，她說：「好久不見，史賓。」  
「嗯⋯⋯好久不見，妳好嗎？」

他的聲音帶著一種小心翼翼的期待，對於重逢的此刻大概已經幾天沒有睡好覺、又怕急躁會壞事，就像是驍勇的巨狼面對雪原上的一朵薔薇一樣不敢輕舉妄動，這麼多年過去格蕾也總算進化得可以理解並想像旁人的情緒與心思，於是氣氛變得更加溫柔。

「我很好，史賓呢？」  
「知道妳很好的話我也就很好了。」

在那份難言的柔和氛圍裡，費拉特高八度地尖叫：「路西安！！！要燒焦了！！！」

雖然身處於倫敦，但屋子的主人來自北歐與地中海，午餐自然帶著濃厚的外國氛圍。史賓笑著說因為重頭戲是晚餐，午餐就隨意處理——實際上任誰都看得出他花了極大心思要招待客人，大概也能想得到格蕾在旅途中總是用三明治打發自己，混雜著南北歐洲風格的菜色無論是誰都會眼睛一亮。

「還有人在倫敦嗎？」格蕾吃完最後一口沙拉的時候問。  
「露維雅回芬蘭了，做為家主她說要主持很盛大的節日活動哩。遠坂跟衛宮也是，說要回日本探望家人；蓋列斯還在倫敦，不過他姊姊來拜訪他，所以今晚不會跟我們一起，」史賓細數著從前教室裡的同學，「但我想明天晚上大家都會回來。」

他意有所指地說，費拉特默契十足地接腔：「畢竟是聖誕節嘛。」  
「你們還沒去過醫院吧？」  
「是啊，下午一起過去吧。」

氣氛變得沈重起來，畢竟令他們三人相遇的原因，格蕾、史賓、費拉特都打從心底尊敬與仰慕的那個對象，如今還意識全無地躺在醫院裡，已經過了好幾個月，就連原因也找不出。

「話說回來，這趟旅途有任何收穫嗎？」史賓把麵包撕成小塊扔進湯裡，他問得輕巧又隨意，唯有眼神洩露他的期盼，格蕾搖了搖頭。

「沒有⋯⋯我原本以為師父受到了甚麼詛咒、落入了冥界之類的地方，所以猜想著故鄉那裡可能會有相關的線索，不過、就連我親自去『看了』，也什麼都沒有發現。」

「是嗎⋯⋯如果連有著極為強烈靈視的格蕾都這樣說了，那恐怕我們就搞錯研究方向了吧。」

餐桌被幾乎肉眼可見的喪氣覆蓋，格蕾明白他們對自己的旅途寄與厚望，就連她自己也對於什麼也沒能帶回的自己感到挫敗。費拉特很快地便振作起來、大聲地慰勞格蕾一路的風塵，在她的餐盤裡添了幾乎吃不完的食物。

「你們呢⋯⋯？這段時間，鐘塔與教室都還好嗎？」格蕾問，失去了主導的君主之後，是埃爾梅羅的雙璧輔佐著年輕公主維持現代魔術科的運作。

「哦，鐘塔糟透了，」費拉特說，「動物科、詛咒科跟考古學科到現在都還沒辦法恢復上課，詛咒科的課程有一部分被併到降靈科，不過雙方都不是很滿意這個安排；法政科大概想趁這個機會成為塔的領導者吧，不過全基礎科跟創造科大概不會讓事情這麼順利，搞個不好，大概鐘塔又要內戰了。」

「我們要是開始第二次內戰就真的是蠢得無藥可救。真不曉得他們為什麼連這點事情也搞不清。」

「因為沒有人想得到當初會演變成內戰吧。那些身亡的魔術師留下的領地、工房、魔術禮裝之類的，如果一口氣全部接收大概就連聖堂教會也會被剷平喔。」

「那麼教室呢？」格蕾並不那麼關心鐘塔本身，她追問道。

「啊⋯⋯」史賓苦笑起來。「不能說好，因為基本上內戰是因我們而起，所以現在不管是貴族派、民主派，大概只要說到現代魔術科就肯定會團結起來對付我們。」

「對付嗎？！」

「具體倒沒發生什麼事，因為我們復興的速度非常快，小萊涅絲超級努力啊！我跟路西安也在過勞死的邊緣拼命幫忙呢！」

「這都要多虧老師吧。」史賓吐槽道，「我們能這麼快速的重建，大半是仰賴老師所留下的紀錄，那些紀錄，就像是⋯⋯就像是早就知道了他不會回來一樣，把每一件事情都交代得仔細。」

史賓的話讓他們三人都各自想起了什麼而陷入了沈默，格蕾無意識地攪拌著擺在面前的紅茶，溫熱的蒸氣不斷盤旋上升，在熱度完全散去之前，費拉特將糖罐與牛奶盅推到她面前。

「教授他啊，還真是最了不起的人物呢。」

聽聞費拉特分明是感嘆、卻又略帶著抱怨的話聲 ，史賓抬起頭來。

「老師會選擇拆解大聖杯也跟你有關啊。」  
「史、史賓⋯⋯」

格蕾輕輕喊道，即使誰也沒有辦法忽略在同伴身上發生的變化，費拉特所經歷的那場戰爭在二世強烈的要求下是他們從來不碰觸的話題，史賓搖了搖頭。

「都到了現在，退一百萬步來說總是給你收拾善後的我跟格蕾、至少還能問起吧？」

「路西安想知道什麼呢？」

「雖然我知道你所參加的那場好像跟你本人一樣亂七八糟，但不管怎麼說整間教室裡面最懂的人應該就是你了，喂費拉特、聖杯戰爭究竟是什麼？如果說不是其他魔術師所為、那肯定就聖杯了吧？為什麼——」史賓牙一咬，把話說完：「——為什麼那個大聖杯，要把老師帶走？」

「說成亂七八糟太壞了路西安！我可是很努力的！假的小綾香跟警察局長跟不認識的好多美國人都超努力欸！」揮舞著雙手抗議完的費拉特接著兩手抱胸，露出很煩惱的表情。

「先說喔！這只是我的猜測，你們也知道嘛，我的知識量跟倫敦之星完——全不能相比，都是『感覺』，既然是靠靈感，大概也不能說出什麼有根據的推斷——」

「快點。」

「好的好的，真是一隻焦躁的狗狗——啊不可以用胡椒罐子扔人哦！我要開始了！真的要開始！」

費拉特深深吸了一口氣，像是要宣布某個重大推理的結果那樣。

「綜合我個人經驗與我所知的情報——我認為魔術師們所擁有的智慧還不夠理解他們建構出來的這個系統——應該說，這個系統超乎原本創造她的魔術師的預料，大概已經不是單純的系統了。」

「聽不懂。」史賓直白的說，格蕾跟著點頭。

「欸——關於聖杯戰爭的基本知識應該都還有？」費拉特用魔術直接在空氣中書寫了一二三四五的數字，把一跟二打了紅色的叉以後再圈起三。「長達兩百年的魔術儀式、不斷進化的規則與制度，參賽者為了獲勝而破壞術式的根本、還有最重要的是心。」

「心？」

「是老師常罵你的那個？追求學問要平心靜氣？」史賓很快地問，雖然是聽起來毫不相干的話、但是他們大概有屬於彼此的默契，費拉特點點頭。

「人類的心、英靈的心，那是很複雜的東西，如果只是為了通往根源而召喚，獻祭，可能老早就達成目的了也說不定，」費拉特無視了史賓吐槽著『只有天惠忌子能稀鬆平常說這種話』的聲音，把四用力地圈了起來。「但是他們選擇了用『 願望機』來吸引參加者，那風險就變得巨大而難以預測，當每個人的願望與執念碰撞在一起，搭配著聖杯力量的輔助，大概就會產生強烈的變異。」

「你是想說第四次的時候發生了什麼事？」

「嗯，因為小聖杯不再是無機物，有著情感、回憶與想法，所以我想當她帶著英靈回歸大聖杯的時候，可能其中的某些東西也開始相互影響，總而言之呢，聖杯會用她自己的方式去理解魔術師的願望。」

「你怎麼會知道這麼多？」史賓問，他老早藉著自己的魔術位階與萊涅絲所開的後門，將鐘塔裡關於聖杯戰爭的情報一字不漏地翻檢過。

「嘛、我參加的那次比較性質特別，出現了蠻多規格外的存在，所以知道了很～多額外的情報唷！」

費拉特俏皮地眨了眨眼，史賓從餐桌下踢了他的小腿要他快點繼續。費拉特哀哀叫地跟格蕾告狀，一邊可憐兮兮地揉著腳一邊說，雖然聖杯曾經遭受污染、卻無法改變她很可能已經『具備了某種自我意識』，而如果不按照傳統的做法來的話，又會發生什麼事呢？

「你想說——是因為我們？」史賓難以置信地問。

聖杯解體戰爭。  
是時鐘塔的某位君主在跟同為聖杯戰爭生還者的某個學生商量之後的結果。但是他們的想法與魔術協會本身背道而馳，因此在冬木市，爆發了以埃爾梅羅教室為首、與時鐘塔保守派的內戰。

「事後回想的話果然會這樣覺得吧？那個時候我們可是做了非常不得了的事情哦？」

因為那是幾乎傾盡整個時鐘塔的大型魔術戰爭。幾百個魔術師的魔術迴路交替作用、冬木之地強烈的靈脈，就算把大聖杯給驚醒了也一點都不意外對吧？而如果在那個當下、投入於拆解大聖杯與保留大聖杯彼此碰撞的強烈魔力 ，與某個人無意識的願望混合、並且被聖杯所察覺的話——

「⋯⋯你是想說老師抵達了根源？用那樣的方式？」

史賓問，沈默至此格蕾終於開口：「不，我想⋯⋯我想抵達根源並不是師父的願望。」

「老師曾經跟妳提起過嗎？他參戰的理由？」

史賓問，但格蕾並沒有正面回應，比起透過旁觀者轉述而知的費拉特，她曾經在魔眼列車上所得知的關於埃爾梅羅二世年少時的回憶與執念、大概是更加私人、更加需要被細心呵護的某種情感，即使是現在、格蕾也不認為可以透過她的嘴輕易地轉述。

於是她問了費拉特，問了那個跟她一樣與過去的亡靈糾纏不休的青年一個她想了好多年、卻從不敢對無所不知的師父提出的問題。

「費拉特⋯⋯至今我還是不太明白，英靈究竟是什麼呢？」

「啊、如果要容易理解的話，那就是影子吧。他們是已經消逝之人留在世界上的影子。帶著前生的性格與記憶，當然跟御主之間也有感情好與不好的問題，甚至比起能力上的相性，感情能更直接地左右最後的成敗——我聽說最初的埃爾梅羅君主、小萊涅絲有血緣關係的那個哥哥，就被這個擺了一道。」

「那麼如果跟英靈感情好的話——」格蕾的假設還未說完，費拉特就搖了搖頭。

「他們畢竟是屬於過去，都是已經不存在的人，與屬於遙遠過去的亡靈影子產生過分親密的感情連結本來就是極度危險的事情，更遑論愛慕。」

最後一句話狠狠地敲在格蕾的心上，好幾年前曾經有人告訴過她：「英靈不會記得受過召喚的往事」、好幾年前有著異色雙眼的女子告訴過她：「區區半個月的相處，沒有成為王軍的資格」，而如今就連同為聖杯戰爭的參賽者也告訴她：「那是不對的」。

格蕾忽然覺得像是全身力氣被抽乾了一樣。她拱起背，將臉埋進手掌裡。

「我曾經⋯⋯很希望能讓他們相會。」

費拉特與史賓還來不及說些什麼，格蕾就開口了。大概因為把臉擋住所帶來的安心感，連她自己都意外地滔滔不絕。

「因為老師總是很孤獨的樣子，跟我一個人守著墓地的時候不一樣，就算被緊緊地擁簇在人群中心，他的目光也在很遙遠的地方，注視著某種我們都看不到的東西。」

從指縫中洩漏出來的是格蕾從來沒有讓別人知道的想法。雖然是影子罷了、雖然只是發生在遙遠的東方某座城市裡誰也不知道的往事，可是那明明真切地改變了某個人的生命、而那個人承載著這份戀慕，轉而同樣地去教育、感化、拯救了包含她在內數以百計的人。

那段歲月明明就是真實的。那份感情明明就是真實的。

「看著那樣寂寞的老師、看著把我從深淵中帶出來的老師，我就很想替他做些什麼。但是傾盡全力想讓他與那個人相會的同時、我又，非常恐懼著像是隨時要遠走的他。」

史賓輕輕碰觸格蕾顫抖的肩膀。認識的這些年來，他始終遵守著老師的指示、就連一根頭髮也沒有碰過格蕾，但不知道為什麼，史賓的手對格蕾來說既溫暖又熟悉，格蕾忍不住鬆開了摀住臉的雙手、被史賓緊緊地握住。

「我也⋯⋯非常的想念老師。」

明明臉上的表情複雜地難以用言語描述，史賓只是很輕、很輕地這樣說。

✯

「路西安、小格蕾。不要那麼難過啦。」

在那份難言的柔和氛圍裡，費拉特輕快地開口。

「因為大聖杯是連接現世與世界之外的橋，所以僅僅是精神上失去意識、肉體維持正常運作機能的老師，與其說是『死』，不如說更可能是在聖杯回歸世界之外的過程中被捲了進去。」

格蕾與史賓同時回過頭去看他，而那個天惠的忌子、與根源無比接近卻又背道而馳的鐘塔異端，愉悅地發表毫無根據、卻非常可能就是事實的推想。

「也就是說，我在猜啊、老師他很有可能，目前人在世界的外側，在英靈座上。」

「咦？」

✯

老師只是去度個蜜月而已別怕啊孩子們。


End file.
